


Taranormal and the Goblin Allgod

by Rhonin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonin/pseuds/Rhonin
Summary: The girls of Heart of the Woods fame sit down and play a game of Dungeons and Dragons, investigating the winter town of Trystenwalde. With Tara as the Dungeon Master and Bard extraordinaire, Morgan as Yasha the Aasimar Barbarian, Abby as Kiri the Elven Cleric and Maddie, who tells the story, as Esther the Human Sorceress!





	Taranormal and the Goblin Allgod

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,  
> while writing this, I realized something. Having fictional characters play fictional characters inside a story is really difficult to convey well. 
> 
> I tried to seperate the different voices and characters through style. The general story and observations are plain text and told from Maddie's point of view. While spoken dialogue from the 4 actual protagonists is marked by high commas, even if it's part of the game they are playing. Lines spoken in character are also marked by high commas, while the text itself is Italic aswell. 
> 
> Sometimes I didn't really come up with a more elegant solution than to write the character speaking in front of the dialogue in bold, like in a script. 
> 
> I hope my attempts make it possible to follow along and I also would also like to thank you for checking out the story! *shoots finger guns*

“After the three of have settled down in a table nook at the side of the tavern, you see a stout, orange-haired woman approaching you, as she flips through the pages of a small note block in her hands, “ Tara says after her short intro, diving into the session in earnest.

All of us, that’s Abby, Morgan, Tara and I, are sitting around the dinner table. On it there are many sheets of papers, some pencils, various multi-sided dice, snacks and one especially thick book, which cover shows 2 warriors facing down an evil giant, clad in bone armor. Tara sits behind a small screen, facing us, taking on the role as our dungeon master, while lit candles around us provide lighting and the right ambience.

“As she is leaning over your table, you see her braided pig-tails fall into her bosom and you also note: she’s a little shorter than you’d have expected for her sturdy build.  You quickly realize that the dwarven lady in front of you is the barmaid, wearing a colorful vest over her frilly shirt with a skirt beginning at her waist, who is expectantly looking at you:

_“So what can I get for you lassies?””_

Abby, Morgan and I all grin, as Tara delivers the line in her Scottish accent, which she had picked up at the first renaissance faire we all visited together earlier this year. The very same Ren-Fair where we all had played in our very first pen & paper game together as part of an activity there. The dungeon master then had been wearing a totally awesome costume and after he handed us our character sheets he took us through our first adventure, explaining everything as we went. Cut to us sitting in our apartment, playing once more, after we got hooked.

Piping up I say, “ _I’ll have a refreshing green tea, whereas my elven companion has a weakness for wine, isn’t that so?”_ I make eye contact with Abby, hoping that she isn’t too intimidated to take the cue.

“Oh I love wine and I would love to have some,” she exclaims with her usual excitement.

“Writing down both of your orders the waitress turns to you Yasha,” Tara continues, looking at Morgan, “ _And what can I do you for, handsome?”_

 _“What’s the strongest ale you have?”_ Morgan replies in character, her voice a little deeper than normal, while still lacking any emotion as per Morgan’s trademark. It’s pretty badass and really fits the Aasimar Barbarian she is playing.

“The tavern wench chuckles and answers _: “Ohh that would be our very own Strongjaw Ale, beautiful, sure to even kick the strongest dwarf’s butt!””_

 _“I’ll try that then!”_ Morgan replies and Tara jumps back into her narration:

“You see her also writing it down after which she heads back to the bar, giving you a short moment to yourselves, before coming back with drinks on a tablet. “ _There ya’ go!”_ She says as she sets them down for you.

Before she leaves, she takes a moment to inspect you, taking notice of the traveling robes and cloaks on you, Esther and Kiri and also Yasha’s armor and the greatsword hanging from her back, “ _If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here to Trystenwalde during the blasting winter?””_

Seeing that even Morgan is a little uncertain, I jump in saying: “ _We, the Trio known as the Paramours, have been hired by the magistrate of Ten Towns to investigate disappearances in the area around your town. Which reminds me, is there anything you would know about those? I’m sure you must hear all sorts of stories during the evenings!”_

“ _Disappearances you say, eh? Well the fishers Jenkins daughter, said her old man hasn’t been home for a week now, but that isn’t necessarily out of the ordinary. I think your best bet for information would be the caravan master, Pomab, he’s been complaining about missing shipments lately.”_

“Oh that sounds promising; we should check those two out!” Abby chimes in, bringing a smile to my face, as she is getting more comfortable with the story and her character.

“With that she turns to leave, but before that she shoots a wink at Yasha, saying, “ _Name’s Méav by the way,””_ to which Morgan only lets out a chuckle.

 _“Nice to meet you Méav, I’m called Kiri!”_ Abby, before any of us can say anything, replies and reaches her hand out across the table towards Tara, as if she wants to offer her a handshake. Tara grins at Abby before continuing.

“After Méav departs, you are left to nurse your drinks, what do you want to do next?” Tara asks us. Morgan surprises me slightly by looking at me and asking:

_“So Esther, do you know anything about this place that could help us? You being the smart one.”_

_“Well my magic is more an innate thing,”_ I begin while quickly checking in with the handout, Tara and I had worked out beforehand, “ _but we are pretty far in the north and there all sorts of stories about Giants, terrorizing the mountain passes, roaming bands of Kobolds and Goblins and other munchkins in the night.”_

 _“_ Don’t forget all the totally cool supernatural stories you’ve heard, like about those wandering ghosts or the Yeti!” Tara adds, shooting finger guns at us.

“Yeah also those”, I say turning back to Morgan.

“ _So I think we should check in on those people Méav had mentioned before the day is up, right? Maybe find out more about that missing fisherman.”_ Abby asks and both Morgan and I nod in agreement.

 “So after finishing your drinks---“ Tara pauses for a second, “Shoot, I almost forgot, Morgan? Would you roll a constitution check for me, please?”

It’s the first roll of the night and Morgan rolls a fourteen, “plus four for my constitution, that’s an eighteen!” she says.

“Yeah, no problem, you totally don’t get drunk from that ale,” to which we all laugh and cheer for Morgan’s roll.

“You pay your tab and leave the tavern, as you are welcomed by the chilly exteriors of Trystenwalde, which is now only illuminated by spread out, dim lights, since the sun has vanished to the west since your arrival earlier. You make your way across the main road leading through the town, approaching the various hovels that line the lake of the town, with small fishing boats tied to stakes on the shore. As you walk, you notice a blond haired girl pulling heavy nets behind her, her boots making crunching noises on the snow covered ground. “

“I look if she notices us, and when she does wave at her to get her attention,” I say.

“She does notice your wave and doesn’t seem to be discouraging you from coming closer.” Tara describes.

“As I do just that I would like to say to her: _“Heya, I’m Esther and these are my companions Yasha and Kiri, we heard from the tavern that a fisherman went missing recently, do you know anything about that or could you point his home out to us?””_

 _“Ah hum… You can call me Heather and I might be able to tell you something, but first I got to get these nets hanged up to finish up the day”_ Tara answers promptly for the fisher girl.

“Without saying anything, I would like to reach my hand out to Heather and offer her to carry the nets for her” Morgan declares as her action.

With dreamy eyes, looking at her, Tara goes on, “Heather happily hands them off to you, as she notices your muscular arms easily lifting them. _“Thank you kind stranger, my place is not far and we can talk there.”_ You pass a few rows of squalid homes, with Heather leading the way. You eventually reach what’s essentially a wooden shack, which Heather points out as hers. She quickly helps Yasha with hanging up the nets on hooks attached to the exterior wall, before welcoming you inside. _“So I guess I didn’t mention that the fisherman that is missing for a week is my father””_

 _“Oh no, I’m so sorry,”_ Abby says, “ _Would you be willing to tell us what might have happened?”_

“Heather seems a little absent-minded as she hears you speaking Kiri.

“U _h yeah, sure I guess. As you know already, last I’ve seen my Da was last week, before he left for the trading outpost a day’s march from here to sell the additional fish we had been able to catch. He sometimes would stay one or two days there extra to haggle a bit or catch up with some of his acquaintances, but never this long, since he wouldn’t want to leave me with the work alone for longer.””_

 _“And would he ever mention something about perils on his way to or at the trading post?”_ Morgan asks.

“ _No, nothing really, that’s why he was confident in making the trip alone, after all. Although, come to think of it, he did pass on some rumors he had heard from the trading folk at the outpost after his previous trip there. Of scavenging parties of Goblins becoming more brazen and often being seen in the foothills along the way. He didn’t mention anyone getting attacked, mind you, we always had to deal with Goblins and they know better than to try anything with us.”_

“Goblins? What are those, I only ever heard of Kobolds?” Abby asks, as she looks a little lost.

I try to spare Tara from yet another piece of exposition and quickly explain: “Goblins are small, green, evil creatures that generally live off the garbage of others, being mean and filthy while doing so”

“ _Oh they sound terrible! I hate Goblins,”_ Abby says, while also managing to grin.

Back in character I go, “ _As you might have figured, we want to try and find your father and promise we won’t rest until we find him.  To that end we would also like to check in with the local trader, who we heard had problems on his own, that may be related to your missing father.”_

“ _You must be talking of Pomab’s Emporium, it’s right next to the inn you’ve visited earlier, you practically can’t miss it.”_

And from there Tara takes the lead once more, describing the room a little where we’re in, talking as Heather, who also mentions her father’s pocket watch, which she had gifted him last year for his birthday and he always carried with him. As we begin to leave, Tara gives a wink to Morgan and goes:

“ _Oh and if that strong one of yours ever wants to help me out some more, she’ll know where to find me!”_

Morgan only smiles at her, whereas I’m not able to suppress a groan, while Abby giggles.

Tara’s narration takes us to the store that Heather had pointed out to us, where its owner tells us about his recent shipments, which would still arrive, while missing substantial parts. Tara describes that the town is down on preserved foods, imported spirits and more exotic clothing than the usual furs and woolen coats. The shop owner retells the stories caravan guards and traders had reported to him. Stories of hearing skittering footfalls during the night, sometimes catching glimpses of creatures with bright, yellow eyes.  After mentioning our quest to him, Tara takes a moment to check some of her notes behind her screen.

“ _You should head for the temple then! There might be someone who will be of help to you, while also needing your help!”_

After using my remaining gold to buy a healing potion, we make our way to the temple of the town, Yasha leading the way.

“As you approach the temple that stands tall on the far side of the village, you notice for the first time since your arrival the structure that seems a little out of place against the small wooden architecture of the town. Tall and built from dark stone, that has a slight blue hue, as if the stone has absorbed some of the winter cold. Large stained glass windows line the walls of the temple, faint light emitting through them from the inside. You enter and you realize that the interior is less opulent. At the end of the single, large room is a slightly raised platform on the stone floor, where the main altar stands. Hardwood benches line the middle of the room, while to the sides below the windows are small statues or carvings.

The Room is empty this evening, save for a redheaded figure standing in front of the altar, her head bowed in prayer, while candles flicker and burn in front of her. Apparently, the person notices your footsteps behind her and turns around. Looking at you is a young man, with curly red hair, extravagant clothing and a flute hanging from his neck.

_You must be the adventurers that have arrived earlier this day. I’m glad I’ve found you!””_

Tara’s voice is trembling slightly and she adds.

“You also notice the slight glimmer in the corners of his eyes.”

Abby takes the initiative and says:

“I would like to walk up to him and bow, my hands folded in front of me.

_We’re here to help people, is there something you need?””_

**Tara:** _“Well I could really use the assistance of people like you right now, is it right you are here to investigate on behalf of the magistrate?”_

**Abby:** _“We’ve been hired by them, but we also want to protect the people of this town from further harm!”_

**Tara:** _“_ With you mentioning protecting people, Abby, the man visibly shrinks a little his expression one of sadness. _That’s good to hear; I also have lost something very dear to me and would like to recover it, preferably not alone.”_

 _“What’s your name, friend?”_ Abby asks.

 **Tara:** “ _Colin, and as I should have mentioned earlier, pleasure meeting you._ He says his demeanor quickly improving now that he addresses you personally, Kiri.

 

After the introduction, Colin explains what he wants from us. His abilities allow him to sense the location of something and combined with the information we have gathered he believes we’ll be able to find the source of the disturbances. He suggest that we should team up for an expedition the next day, to which we agree. From there we head back to the tavern and spend the night, ready to finally face whatever is waiting for us in the frigid wastes.

At the start of the next day we meet up in front of the Tavern, Tara now with a character of her own, the bard Colin, as she continues the story.

“You make your way out of town in the direction of the trading outpost that Heather pointed out to you yesterday, ready to leave the road to enter the foothills. There with Colin’s general sense of direction you start to make out footprints in the snow leading further away from the road. I would like you all to roll for survival, should you wish to assist Colin in finding a way through the snowy drifts and inclines.”

The rolls between the three of us are fairly average, which is apparently good enough.

“It takes you a while but as the afternoon slowly begins to fade, you notice the footprints becoming more numerous, coming together from many different directions into a single trail. You are seemingly on the right track, though you still have no clear sign of what could have left those tracks behind. However Esther, you notice a single pair of prints that’s different than the rest. Almost three times as large as your foot, it covers the smaller claw like prints in places, while sharing the same direction. “

 **Maddie:** “I point it out to the rest of the group, seeing if they have any idea.”

Everyone just shakes their head, before Abby speaks up, “No matter what it is, it’s probably better if it doesn’t know we are there, so I would like to cast Past without a Trace on all of us.”

Tara shoots her approving finger guns and continues.

“You stealthily keep following the tracks, while Colin occasionally confirms that you are getting closer. The path leads into a ravine, with the cliffs rising up at your side. If something were to ambush you here, you would be trapped, you think to yourselves as you move forward. Thanks to your sound being dampened and your feet leaving no marks on the snow, you manage to reach the end of the ravine without interference. It opens up into a small basin as you begin to hear snarling voices and skittering feet and the clamor of metal clanking against metal.

Colin pauses and says: “ _Didn’t thought they’d be behind this.””_

Morgan asks the question I wanted to ask and goes: _“Who is they?”_

_““The sounds you hear? They only come from one kind of creature in these parts._

**_Goblins.”_ **

And just as Colin says those words, you all hear a loud shriek as a goblin hurries from a small hole in the cliffs towards the camp. I would like you all to roll initiative!”

 

With those words, combat begins. We all roll well on our initiative, except for Kiri who would be lagging behind a bit in the order.

Yasha charges forward, using her great sword to cut down two Goblins that run towards us, using the entrance of the ravine, we’re in, to create a choke point for us. I release a firebolt, which shoots past Yasha, and hits a Goblin square in the chest knocking him into another one behind him. Tara, playing the bard she is, has Colin unleashing a wild musical performance in the midst of battle, sending Goblins into a frightened stupor, while we are inspired by his tales of valor and heroism.

Then it’s the Goblin’s turn and a barrage of stabs, cuts and projectiles rains down on Yasha. Her armor manages to deflect some of it, while her barbarian rage reduces the damage of the other hits coming in. Kiri positions herself next to Yasha, steadying her for the next round, while using her spiritual weapon to wreak havoc.

For the next few rounds, we make quick work of the goblins, who, after a dozen of them lie fallen in the snow, begin to scatter and retreat. We take a short rest, inspecting the Goblin camp, finding no signs of either the missing father or many of the stolen goods.

“Colin turns to you with a troubled look and says: “ _My spell is still active, we aren’t there yet.”_ As he points towards the gaping, black entrance of a cave at the end of the Goblin camp. Crude totems from animal bones are erected around it, with tattered banners hanging from the rocks. “

 _“We aren’t done here, so let’s find out who’s really behind this.”_ Yasha says and with that we light a torch and begin to enter the cave, darkness enveloping us.

 **Tara:** “Your shadows dance and twist on the walls around you, the sputtering light letting you catch glimpses of small side passages, where remaining Goblins hush by, trying to get away from you, but also from the center of the cave, as it seems. As you go deeper, coins and various pieces of food and cloth clutter the ground and you start to hear a monstrous, deep growling echoing through the cave. _“This is it, we have to hurry!”_ Colin shouts and dashes forward. You try and catch up with him as a light seems to become more visible from up ahead. When you reach the entrance of a large opening in the cave, you stop.

There is an at least 9-feet tall creature at the turning towards you, its bulging physique almost gorilla like, white fur, stained by dirt and blood and red, malicious eyes looking at you with a crazed expression. All around it are mounds of partially rotten food, gold, jewelry, tapestries and even a framed picture, but most importantly there is a small child lying on the ground to the side of the cave, clutching to a limp, human body.

“ _I’ll make you pay for what you did to her!”_ Colin screams, readying a spell. What do you want to do?”

“Seeing Colin ready to throw down, _I would like to rage!”_ Morgan says and with that the second combat encounter starts.

Yasha rushes forward meeting the Yeti head on, greatsword clashing against frenzied claws. Colin manages to blind the Yeti for one round, as Kiri and I unleash our strongest spells on the creature. After recovering from the blindness, still having managed to graze Yasha the Yeti goes after Colin, one attack almost knocking him unconscious, forcing Abby to cast a healing spell on Kiri’s turn. The fight continues, Colin using his cutting words to prevent Yasha from getting hit, me throwing up a shield to protect myself from the table the Yeti chucks at me and just it looks like we might lose the fight I hear Morgan shout:

“NATURAL 20!”

We erupt into cheers as Yasha’s critical hit fells the creature.

With Colin still dazed, I check with Abby if she has any healing left and after the negative response from her, I say:

“I rush over to the 2 people lying on the ground and check if they are still alive.”

“As you rush over towards her the young child looks up from the body she is clutching, shocked to see you. From up close you can see the body of the man lying there is badly mangled, deep claw marks across his chest, which doesn’t move. In his open palm stretched out next to him, you see a small silvery pocket watch with a picture of a blonde-haired smiling girl on the inside. “

The next thing Tara says is in the voice of a child with slight sobs between her words.

“ _He tried to protect me; he tried to fight it, I---I---…”_

**Maddie:** _“It’s okay, it’s gone, you’re save.”_

**Tara:** _“_ As you say that you realize that the girl is clutching her side, blood seeping through the fabric of her woolen cloths.

 **Maddie:** “Without hesitation I pull out the healing potion from my belt and offer it to her: _“I’m sorry we can’t help him, but please drink this, you’ll feel better.”_ And I place the potion into her trembling hand, helping her drink it.”

 **Tara:** “In the meantime Colin has made his way over to you, Esther and witnesses you administering the potion. As the girl stops shivering and her bleeding stops, you see Colin sit next to her, hugging her tightly."

And before the session is over we hear Tara speak in soft, alternating voices.

_““Oh my darling dear, I’m so sorry, but I am finally here.”_

With closed eyes, the girl recognizes the voice, letting herself be held closely by Colin.

_“Paps, I knew you’d come…I just knew!””_


End file.
